


Wolf of Skyhold

by andrastes_grace



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: Dragon Age Inquisition AU where Samson is the Commander of the Inquisition and Cullen is the Red Templar General.Tags and warnings will be added as the story progresses.





	Wolf of Skyhold

Kirkwall was a mess.  The ruins of the chantry were still spread throughout the city as far as Lowtown, and pockets of red lyrium grew in dark corners, catching the light and glowing angrily.

The Viscount’s Keep was still intact, although anything of value had long since been looted.  As Cassandra entered the Keep she saw a man, his Templar armour battered and ill-fitting, arguing with a young woman with the blank eyes of a Tranquil.

“How long have you been working?”  Cassandra couldn’t tell if there was concern or anger in his voice.

“Eight hours and forty-seven minutes,” was the precise reply.  The Tranquil looked exhausted, and swayed slightly as she spoke.

“Eight hours and – _fuck_.  Why didn’t you say something, or stop, or –“

“I saw no need to.  I am still capable of carrying out my duties, albeit at a reduced pace.”

“No, that’s –“ He stopped and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder.  It was hard to tell with a Tranquil if she recognised the gesture as being one of sympathy.  “That’s not the point.”  His voice was gruff, but Cassandra could hear the hint of kindness in it.  “From now on you take a break every three hours.  I don’t care if you don’t ‘feel tired’, you take a damn break.  You understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.  Go and lie down or something.  Just get off your feet.  Maddox will let you know when you’re needed again.”

The young woman walked off in the direction of the guard barracks.  The Templar, however, clearly had no intention of taking his own advice and stopping.

“You there, guardswoman.  Brennan, isn’t it?”

“What?” A woman with short hair and a stern face snapped a reply.  Like everyone Cassandra had seen she seemed tired and stressed.

“I need you to get a message to Maddox.  He’s to ensure that all the Tranquil are getting regular breaks.  Just ask him to organise a schedule.  He’ll get it sorted.”

“I don’t take orders from you.’

“I don’t care if you don’t.  Your patrol takes you by Maddox’s place, right?  Just deliver the damn message.”

Brennan brushed past Cassandra, muttering to herself about upstarts.

“And I’ll know if you haven’t done it!” The Templar yelled after her.

He noticed Cassandra.  “Oh for -  What do you want?”

“A bit of respect to start with.”

“My apologises.  What do you want, Lady Seeker?”  She’d heard death threats uttered with more politeness.

“Answers.  You’re the first Templar I’ve seen in Kirkwall.”

“You still haven’t.  I’m not a Templar.”  There was bitterness there, she noticed.

“Oh?”

He shrugged.  “The uniform is useful.  People know what to look for.  Hardly anyone else wearing one here – not since the Knight Captain buggered off with most the Gallows’ knights.”

“I have questions about that.”

“Well they can wait.  I got a meeting with some reps from Orzammar because _someone_ needs to make sure the remaining Templars get their lyrium.  You can tell the Seekers that: there’s Templars dying here because they wanted their sodding war.”

“You don’t seem to relish being in charge, Samson.”

He didn’t ask how she knew his name.  She was a Seeker – knowing things was expected of her.

He shrugged again, “Someone has to be.   What’s left of the garrison here is in no condition to help, got nobles making a fuss about every fucking thing and Tranquil being overworked, or worse.  Aveline Vallen is a good Guard Captain but she’s got her hands full just keeping the crime down.  I want to know where in the void your Seekers were before everything when to shit.  Aren’t you lot meant to _stop_ this kind of thing?”

“I wish I could tell you.  But I’m not here on behalf of the Seekers.  I’m here as the Right Hand.  When you’re done with your meeting, I have questions.”

She hoped he would have answers, and that she had found what she was looking for.

 


End file.
